


The puppies are everything

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [109]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Leo had never thought about puppies, but it seems like he has to start thinking about them now because they are here, they're twelve and they're not going to be ignored.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1





	The puppies are everything

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> This is the compulsory Shapeshifters!AU, in this case wolves, 'cause we like wolves a lot. We like them so much that there's gonna be a whole multi-chaptered story based on this same 'verse. One day you're gonna be able to read the whole thing, though when's still a mystery to us first.
> 
> Written for this week's COW-T #10 Mission #1 on prompt "Newborn"

Leo had never thought about puppies until the actual word _puppies_ didn't start to show up in casual conversation, and even then he didn't give it much attention. Other words have been said in the past, worse words, like _heat_ , _half-form_ or _knot_ , and nothing good ever followed his naive requests for explanations. So he just started ignoring any word that he was not 100% sure his brain could deal with easily. That was the only way he could survive the crazy mess his life had become.

He ignored the word when puppies were the only thing everybody talked about. He ignored it when the female heat started – luckily a more rare and less gruesome affair as far as fluids go than omega's heat – and he certainly did his best to ignore what said heat entailed, which means Blaine – _his_ Blaine – impregnating all the females of the pack (like, what the fuck?).

But puppies are harder to ignore now that they stopped being just a word and turned into the actual living thing and all he can hear all day is their constant yapping and their sad excuse for a howl. People come and go from the nursery at every given hour to look at them and cuddle them and watch them as they get fed by their mothers – which, by the way, have been in wolf form for, like, two months straight now – and when people are not in the nursery, or coming or going from it, they talk about them. There's no ignoring the puppies. The puppies are everything right now.

They were born two weeks ago and, at the moment, Leo is the only member of the pack that hasn't gone to see them. Blaine hasn't asked him to go yet and Leo appreciates that. As a packmaster, he would not ask, he would order, expecting to be obeyed. But since neither him nor Leo are sure that Leo would actually obey this time, the question remains unasked to avoid a new scandal – it seems like every time Leo takes one step out of the main road of their hundred traditions or he dares to talk back to Blaine, outrage arises in the pack, Blaine's choices are questioned and mutiny approaches. Alright, maybe it's not that tragic, but it's still a pain in the ass every time, so they try to keep the diplomatic incidents to a minimum.

Still the order is there, unspoken: go see the freaking puppies.

But Leo doesn't want to; the mere idea makes him freeze on the spot. His brain screams a resounding _nope_ and his legs refuse to move. It's like the beginning of his story with Blaine (and the pack) all over again. It's always like that. Every time he thinks he got the hand of something – hunting animals in the forest, riding a black wolf the size of a bear, having a relationship with said big wolf, wearing fur pants and shoes to look as close as possible to a wolf, eating an entire raw heart, stuff like that – something new he can't cope with pops up.

And the most infuriating thing is that nobody seems to understand why any of this should freak him out. They all act like he's acting crazy for no reason, while he's the only one sane and he's forced to live in a crazy home with crazy people only because he loves Blaine the way he does.

The mere existence of those puppies - that will be babies sooner or later, which is another level of craziness he doesn't want to think about right now - makes him jealous and awkward at the same time. Those are his boyfriend's children. Children his man had with other people. Women, to boot, that he doesn't even like.

And what's even weirder is that Blaine doesn't look at them that way. They're only baby wolves of his pack to him, his newest subjects, not something he made, which would be a somewhat comforting thought - at least they can't destroy their relationship - but it kinda isn't if Leo thinks that some of those pups are females and some of them will be omegas, and Blaine will have to mate with them in the future.

Leo could throw up just thinking about it, and that's even if he understands the logic behind it. What Blaine does as a wolf is a wolf thing and it can't be judged through human morals. It's easier said than done, though. All he can think of is that there's an army of baby wolves in the nursery – they are, like, ten or twelve, something like that – and there will be as many babies, real ones, in about two weeks, when they will turn on their first full moon. This will stop to be a breeding farm and it will turn into what? An extended family? A wanna-be harem? Either way, it's going to be nothing he wants to think about right now.

“I know that face,” Cody's voice comes suddenly to save him from himself as it usually happens.

Leo pauses his video game and turns to look at him. “What face?”

“The one you make when your thoughts are spiraling out of control,” Cody answers. “Besides, you're losing at your favorite game, so there must be something going on, and I think I know what it is.”

Leo looks at the screen and makes a face at his character limping and bleeding with one single bullet left in his gun. The moment he'll press start again, the monster will eat him alive. “I'm fine,” he lies.

“Hm,” Cody comes to sit on the coffee table, despite the fact that there's a perfectly viable couch just a few inches from it. It's his thing to use everything around him like a prop to perch himself on. Today he's wearing a light brown overall with a yellow chick on his chest and a bandanna (a napkin?) on his head, like the main character of a shoujo manga ready to do her chores. “Don't you want to ask me where I have been?”

“I don't have to. You have been in the same place every day for the past two weeks,” Leo shrugs. “The nursery. Tell me something I don't know.”

“Oh, so you do notice things even if you pretend not to,” Cody chuckles, affectionately. Everything in him is sweet, even his remarks don't sound like remarks.

“I noticed everybody missing from the common room,” Leo retorts.

“Right. So, I know you're too busy to come to the Nursery yourself—” Cody starts.

“Cody, don't even start. I told you, I don't want to come to the Nursery.”

“—So I brought a little piece of it to you,” Cody goes on, ignoring him. And then, he treacherously pulls out a wolf pup from the front pocket of his overall. It's like a magic trick, except that now Leo is screwed. A white dove would have been awesome, but its cute factor would have been zero. Also because he's not really a big fan of birds. The wolf pup looks adorable, instead. Even more when Cody's holding him. “He's one of the boys.”

“Why did you do that?” Leo asks, whining. He knows very well Cody has already defeated him in one single move. Checkmate. The pup is about ten inches long, with tiny rounded ears and a black button of a nose. Practically irresistible.

“They have just opened their eyes,” Cody explains. “I thought you'd have wanted to see that.”

Leo takes a step back, feeling the pull of the pup (and Cody's). “I... don't know about that.”

Cody holds the pup under his tiny wolfish armpits and swings him in front of Leo's eyes. It's like looking at a very tiny, very sleepy furry potato shaking his drop-shaped butt. “I'm night! I'm wolf” Cody declares with intensity, speaking for the pup. “I demand to be held!” And then he places the pup in Leo's hands without asking.

Leo can't do anything but accept him. He can be against the whole thing, but he won't drop a tiny creature to the ground just because of that. He's very stubborn, but he's not a monster! The pup squirms a lot, it's like he's got all this energy and he doesn't know what to do with it because his tiny legs don't respond to his commands the way they are supposed to. He whimpers loudly to express his frustration, but eventually he settles down, his nose pressed against Leo's t-shirt. The pup's eyes are blue and his fur is way softer than adult fur. It's like holding a cloud.

Leo tries to resist the urge to hug the pup, but he's a weak man. Thank the Lord, Cody doesn't hold it against him. In fact, he chuckles happily. “It's hard to resist, isn't it? That is why nobody can stay away from the Nursery. They're tiny furry magnet.”

“He's smelling me,” Leo comments, looking at the pup sniffing his hand and shirt very thoroughly, like it's a dirty job but someone's gotta do it.

“He can't see you, yet. But you smell like the alpha, so he knows who you are,” Cody smiles.

“So he thinks I'm Blaine?”

“No, he knows you're his Lupa,” Cody explains. “You have a very specific odor. You smell more like Blaine than the rest of us, but you've got your own smell too. Pups are already able to tell the difference.”

It's incredible how a tiny little thing like this, who's basically born yesterday, already knows more about the pack than he does. He has instincts to help him, though. Leo doesn't. “What is he called?”

“They don't have a name yet. You and Blaine are gonna name them the night of their first Full Moon.”

“What? Wait! Blaine didn't tell me that!” Leo screeches, startling the little pup, which he promptly starts to lull. “He never tells me anything! I need time to think about names! Do they have to be exotic, like, _Silver Eagle_ or _Shining Snow_?”

“We're not natives, so no. As far as names go, you could call them James, Jack and Jill.”

“Over my dead body,” Leo frowns. “I'll come up with something really great, something epic and fascinating.”

Cody chuckles. “I'm actually counting on that.”

“There's one thing I don't get, though,” Leo frowns as he pets the puppy, who woke up again and is now chewing at his fingers like it's nobody's business. “I thought they would be real babies and then, later on, like, when they are teens or something, turn into wolves for the first time. Like you see in the movies.”

“Movie wolves are not real wolves,” Cody says, stating the obvious. “Sometimes they are just monsters and there's no logic at all in what they do, sometimes the whole transformation thing is just a metaphor for something else, like puberty or homosexuality. Anyway, the idea of a later-in-life transformation, of power awakening and so on, just works better for a movie. In reality the wolf is born with you. So what these pups will do is turning back and forth a few times until they get the hand of it and they're able to do it on command. It'll be just like walking or speaking to them.”

A little while ago, Cody started to walk and Leo naturally followed him, so now they are at the door of the Nursery and Leo has literally no idea how they got there. The place is different from the memory he had of it. Now it looks more like a nest, with blankets scattered on the ground and chew toys all around, but he hopes it will go back to be a proper room as soon as the pups turn humans.

“Do you want to meet the others?” Cody asks him.

How can he say no to that now?


End file.
